The MunchMunch strikes back!
by Ranowa Hikura
Summary: A bruised Casey shows up in the squad room, prompting the detective's curiosity. But Olivia already knows where it came from... oneshot. CO. Dedicated to Casey's return in TWO HOURS! WOOOOOOH YEAAAAAH!


In honor of the lovely Casey Novak's return coming up tonight (in one hour, I'm so excited, OH MY GOD!) I had to write another Casey/Olivia fic. This is what I hope what would happen on the show, but I know it never will. I hope you enjoy!

Blushing furiously, Casey wrapped the scarf around her head and put on a pair of ridiculously large sunglasses and hurried into the squad room, keeping her head down and praying no one would recognize her.

She kept to the wall, sliding along the side of the room and keeping her eyes on the prize. _Come on, just a little farther, girl, just a little farther!_ Casey finally made it to the coffee pot, where she had conveniently left her briefcase, then hugged it to her chest and turned to run from the squad room.

Unfortunately, she was a little too eager to escape from the embarrassment, and Munch caught her by the wrist as she ran past his desk. "Woah, not so fast, little lady," he said before getting to his feet and looking her up and down. "Well, either you are ADA Novak in a ridiculous disguise or you're a thief trying to steal her briefcase. Either way, it's my duty to stop you until I find out the truth. Take off your disguise, Miss."

Blushing in embarrassment, Casey unwrapped the scarf but kept the shades on. "There, you satisfied?"

"No. Take off the sunglasses, Casey." She shook her head. "Take them off. Take it off!"

"I'm guessing that's not the first time Munch has said that in the bedroom," Fin said as he walked into the squad room. "What's going on?"

Munch pointed accusingly at Casey and whined like a five year old, "She's hiding something!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

Shaking his head, Fin approached them and said, "Okay, let's figure out who's right." Casey was about to run away as fast as she could when Fin pinned her arms behind her back and shouted, "Now, Munch!"

Munch tore off the sunglasses, even as she tried to escape, then burst out laughing. "Oh, Casey! What happened?"

Hanging her head, she mumbled, "I got hit in the eye with a softball, all right? Can you please let me go now?"

They both started laughing, pointing at Casey's ridiculously swollen and discolored black eye. The ADA crossed her arms, blushing again and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, waiting for them to finish. "DAYum, girl!" Fin catcalled, shaking his head. "I swear-"

"Okay, okay, I get it, are you done now?" Casey exclaimed in embarrassment, praying she could escape before Elliot found her. Olivia already had seen her, but Elliot would never let it drop.

Finally, Fin and Munch let their laughter die down, and Casey said sharply, "Okay, now I am going to leave and when I show up here again wearing makeup to cover up my eye, you will not say a word about this, agreed?"

Fin and Munch shared a knowing look before the latter said, "Oh, suuuuuure we won't, Casey. Suuuuuure we won't."

Casey glared at them before turning on her heel and walking smack dab into a desk. Swearing under her breath as Munch and Fin started laughing again, she whirled on them and snapped, "NEVER speak of this again!" Then she wrapped the scarf around her head, put on the sunglasses again, and was about to leave when she caught sight of Olivia walked into the squad room. "Liv!" she called, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her towards the interrogation rooms.

"Um, Case- Casey!" Olivia exclaimed as she pulled along behind her. "Um, I'm sure she just wants to review some testimony-" she shouted over her shoulder at Munch and Fin seconds before Casey had shut the door to the interrogation room. "Casey! What the hell is going on?"

"The guys saw me, Liv!" she half-shouted, whipping off her sunglasses and pointing at her black eye. "Munch saw me and he roped Fin in to help figure out what was going on and THEY SAW MY BLACK EYE!" she screeched the last part, clearly on the edge of a panic attack.

"Woah, Casey, baby, calm down!" Olivia exclaimed, trying to soothe the redhead before she went postal. "Case, as long as you didn't say anything about how you got it, then they won't-"

"But that's why I had to talk to you! I forgot that I said we should say that I got it by walking into my office door and improvised!" Casey cried, almost becoming hysterical.

Olivia groaned and passed a hand over her eyes, shaking her head as she slumped against the table. "Oh, damn it, Casey! God... okay, fine, what did you tell them? I swear if it has anything to do with my chocolate ice cream I'll-"

"Relax, it doesn't involve any food- although I don't know how I could get a black eye involving chocolate ice cream..."

"Oh, trust me, you would find a way- now, come on, tell me what you told them!" Olivia exclaimed, growing impatient now.

Casey rolled her eyes as said, "Fine! I'll tell you! I said that a softball hit me in the eye!"

Olivia stared at her for a second, then groaned in exasperation before exclaiming, "Case, honey, softball season was over three months ago- and the batting cages burned down last week! Couldn't you have chosen something that would at least be BELIEVABLE!"

"Well I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! Jeez, Olivia, you're acting like all hell broke loose."

The detective chuckled as she slung an arm around Casey's shoulder and headed out of the interrogation room. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I love you," she teased as she ran her fingers over Casey's very ticklish stomach and kissed her neck.

"No fair, I can't defend myself! Hey, Olivia, stop it!" Casey cried, smacking at her hand in an effort to get her off. "Fine, I love you too, just stop it!"

Olivia released her with a chuckle, rolling her eyes. "Oh, you are so in for it tonight, Novak. I just hope, for your sake, no one finds out how you REALLY got that black eye..."

"Hey, it's your fault!" Casey exclaimed. "You were the one who rolled over in bed, all excited give me a good morning kiss, and WHAM! Your fist lands in my eye. Ugh. What a wakeup call."

Munch, who was currently on the hunt for a pencil under his desk, remained hidden in shock. The squad room appeared deserted to the two woman, which was probably the only reason they were still talking. But Munch was positively sure he was going insane.

_Detective Olivia Benson and the ADA? Casey Novak, none the less... I mean, there were rumors about her and Cabot, but this... this was concrete proof!_ Munch almost moaned at the idea of the Detective and the illustrious ADA in bed together and probably would have alerted Olivia and Casey to his presence in the squad room if Cragen hadn't chosen this moment to appear from his office.

"Olivia, where's Munch? I need his paperwork for the Ellison case."

Munch swore under his breath and tried to keep hidden under his desk, even though he knew his back was going to make him pay for this later as Olivia said, "Um... I'm not sure, Captain. Last I saw him, he was giving Jack McCoy a...um..."

Casey jumped in and said, "Well, I thought it was a kiss, but between those two? Who knows."

Munch gasped and almost jumped up and revealed himself right then. That had only been once; hell, he was straight! But Jack wasn't, and Munch had needed a financial favor, so Jack had said one kiss for one thousand dollars, and, well... he had been desperate.

But no one else knew that. "WHAT?" Cragen shouted, and Munch sincerely hoped that no one would come over to his desk anytime soon, since he really wasn't in the mood to face his captain's wrath. "TELL THAT OLD GEEZER THAT I WANT HIM MY OFFICE, NOW!"

When Munch heard Cragen's office door slam, he breathed a sigh of relief, only focusing on one thing: how to get Olivia and Casey back for this.

SVUSVUSVU

Olivia set the phone down with a triumphant grin, leaned back in her chair, and groaned, finally successful. "Wow. Someone seems proud of herself. Who was that on the phone, Liv?" Elliot asked from his desk, watching her suspiciously.

"Oh, I am very proud of myself, indeed. I finally got a reservation for my six month anniversary with Ca- I mean, with somebody." Munch pretended not to be interested, but, in reality, he couldn't have a topic more interesting, not even JFK's biography.

"Ca? Who is 'Ca', Liv?" Elliot asked, smiling too now.

"You know what, it doesn't matter, because you're never going to find out!" Olivia said, shaking her head at Elliot's continued questions.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Munch muttered under his breath, a plan already forming in his mind.

SVUSVUSVU

"Okay, you can open your eyes now, Casey!" Olivia said as she removed her hands from Casey's eyes.

The young ADA opened her eyes, then gasped, eyes widening in amazement. "Oh my god, Olivia... Liv, this is perfect! Oh my god..." Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey's middle and kissed her bare shoulder, and Casey turned around in her grip and kissed her back, then took a step back to look at her. "Oh! Olivia! You look... well, I'm not sure if the surprise is the reservation or you, Olivia!" she said, looking at her short red, strapless dress appreciably. "You wore my favorite outfit!"

"And you wore mine," Olivia said, gesturing at Casey's attire- a strapless black dress only about one inch longer than Olivia's. "But dinner first. Then sex. I'm hungry today."

"Oh, all right," Casey said as she kissed Olivia again.

SVUSVUSVU

"Olivia, have I told you already how much I love you right now?" Casey asked as she finished off the rest of her wine and the detective signed the check.

Olivia shrugged and smiled slightly. "Yes. About five times- and no, I'm not getting tired of hearing it."

"Good, because I'm going to say it again: I love you, Olivia."

The detective licked her lips as she looked Casey up and down and got to her feet, smiling in anticipation. "I can hardly wait to get home with you..."

"Maybe you won't have to," Casey said as she took Olivia's hand and pulled her across the street. "You have your surprises, I have mine. Mmm... now I can't wait." Olivia stared in shock as the young ADA pulled her into a hotel, headed straight for the elevator.

"Wha... but... how..." Olivia stammered, and Casey kissed her jaw as she wrapped her arms around the detective, nuzzling her head into Olivia's neck.

"I booked us a room. Somehow, I knew we were going to have difficulty waiting until we got home."

Olivia remained in shock for a second, then leaned back, accepting Casey's embrace. "You do know how much I love you right now, don't you?"

"I don't know about that... but I'm sure you could prove it to me later tonight." Casey led her out into the hallway and lid the room key into the door as she asked, "Now, Olivia, tell me a roomful of roses, candles, wine, and me doesn't sound like heaven to you?"

Olivia practically melted in Casey's arms, moaning at the idea. "Oh, Casey... that sounds... amazing..."

"Oh really? I thought it was missing chocolate." Casey opened the door, then said, "Close your eyes and wait right here." Olivia did as Casey asked, though she was aching to run inside and see what Casey had in store for her. Finally, the ADA called, "Okay, you can come in now!"

Olivia took a deep breath, then opened her eyes and stepped inside.

All the lights were off, so she couldn't see anything in the room at all. "Just walk straight ahead!" she heard Casey shout from another room, so she did- until she walked right into a door. Olivia grimaced as she heard Casey laugh lightly, then tell her to open the door.

What she found inside was truly the definition of Olivia Benson heaven.

The room was dimly lit by candles, and rose petals were scattered around a queen sized bed, on which was a bottle of wine, two half-full glasses sitting on the bed. It was probably that bed from the commercials where people jumped up and down on the bed and didn't knock over the wine glasses- Casey knew how much Olivia wanted that bed.

And sprawled on that bed was a scantily clad Casey Novak. She had shed her black dress was now lying only in a matching black bra and panties... and on her pale stomach was a collection of chocolate covered strawberries.

Enough said.

SVUSVUSVU

Olivia ate yet another strawberry off Casey's now sweaty stomach, panting slightly as she lay in bed next to her. "I love you, Casey," she said as she licked the chocolate off her pale flesh. "This was the best anniversary I've ever had."

"Mine too," Casey said, then leaned forward and licked up the chocolate on Olivia's lips. "Mmm. Tasty." The two rolled towards each other again and began exploring each others bodies, Casey still with the strawberries on her stomach.

SVUSVUSVU

Munch handed the video to Elliot and said, "Just watch it, okay? I promise, it's good."

"Um… Okay," Elliot said slowly, then Munch turned and hurried away. Elliot hesitated, then just shook his head and headed back inside when Kathy called for him to come do something. With a heavy sigh, he called, "Coming, Kathy!" then tossed the video onto the couch as he hurried upstairs to figure out what his wife wanted.

Dickie Stabler was a thirteen year old boy, so when he saw a video tape sitting on the couch, he only thought of one thing- porn. He hesitated, looking around to make sure he was alone, then fed it into the VCR.

Words flashed across the screen- 'A production by The MunchMunch... THE TRUTH between two of our favorite women'. Dickie yawned, already bored, and was about to turn the TV off when the words disappeared, replaced by two gorgeous, half naked women, one a brunette, the other, a younger redhead, wrapped in each others arms, rolling on top of a mattress.

SVUSVUSVU

Elliot came back downstairs and decided that now was as good a time as any to figure out what was on that tape Munch had given him. He trudged back to the living room to find Dickie watching two naked women wrestling in bed. "Oh my god!" he shouted, rushing over to Dickie and standing in front of the TV. "Dickie! Dickie, what the hell is this?"

"Hey!" his son shouted, backing up and raising his hands defensively. "It's not my tape! I just found it lying here on the couch and it said something about 'The MunchMunch' and then the two women showed up and I just started watching!"

"'The MunchMunch... MUNCH! Dickie, go to your room, we'll talk about this later," he said sharply and turned around to turn the video off.

"That was when of the women moaned, "Oh... Casey..."

Casey? No, it had to be a coincidence. At least, that was what Elliot thought until another voice cried, "Olivia!" Elliot stared in shock as the redhead rolled over to face the camera- it was Casey. And then the brunette turned over in the ADA's arms- it was Olivia.

"Oh. My. GOD!"

SVUSVUSVU

Olivia crossed her legs delicately as she sat in Casey's lap, putting a bite of Chinese in her mouth. "Mmm... and how do you like that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, it's wonderful, detective. Although I'm looking at something alot more appetizing..."

Olivia smiled in anticipation and was about to reply when Elliot burst into Casey's office. The women jolted apart- no one even knew about her relationship. "Oh!" Casey exclaimed, blushing furiously. "Um... Detective! Um, what can I do for you?"

He stared between the two of them, clearly flustered, then tossed a CD at Casey and pointed at her laptop, clearly unable to form words. The two women looked at each other, then Casey slowly put the CD in her laptop and started watching.

"The MunchMunch?" Olivia asked. "What does Munch have to do with... oh my god. Oh my god Casey!"

Casey immediately slammed the laptop shut and jumped to her feet, glaring furiously at Elliot. "You! How did you get this? TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" He backed up quickly, hoping Casey wouldn't lose control completely and attack him.

"Munch! Munch gave it to me and I caught Dickie watching it! That's what happened, I swear! I had no idea what it was!"

Casey hesitated, then grabbed her briefcase and stormed out of her office. Olivia made to follow her, but first pinned Elliot up against the wall and hissed, "Tell me you did not watch that video."

"Um... I did not watch that video?"

"You will burn it?"

He nodded mutely, and Olivia smiled before releasing him and hurrying out after Casey.

SVUSVUSVU

"MUNCH!" Casey screamed as she stalked into the precinct, hefting her baseball bat with a small smirk. "COME OUT AND FACE US NOW!" She whirled around in the precinct, searching for the detective.

"MUNCH! GET OUT NOW!" Olivia added on, one hand on her gun.

Casey turned around and caught sight of a black blur disappearing from the squad room and took off after it, shouting, "MUNCH! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" With a scream, she tackled him, pinning his arms behind his back with one hand and raising her bat with the other.

Olivia skidded to a stop beside her, glaring at him furiously. "YOU! YOU BASTARD!"

"YOU MADE A PORN VIDEO OF US!" Casey screamed, gripping her bat tighter. "ADMIT IT, MUNCH! ADMIT IT!"

He just shook his head stubbornly and refused to say anything. "MUNCH!" Olivia shouted, but he just wouldn't open his mouth. "YOU LITTLE..." Olivia was about to continue when she realized Munch was getting turned on by the fact that two hot, lesbian women were on top of them.

She hesitated, then growled, "Come on, Casey. I know how to fix this." Olivia pulled the young redhead to her feet and dragged her along to the squad room, where Fin, Cragen, and Branch were all standing next to the coffee pot, discussing something in low voices. "ALL RIGHT!" she shouted, giving Munch another glare, who was looking at them in confusion. "So Munch can never hold this over us, Fin, Cragen, Branch, Casey and I have something to tell you." They looked at her questioningly, and were about to ask what when she said simply, "Watch and learn, boys, this is how it's done," then pulled Casey tight up against her and planted a smothering kiss on her surprised lips. After a moment, Casey leaned in and reciprocated, and they stood there for atleast ten seconds before pulling apart and looking at the stunned men.

"THERE! NOW YOU KNOW!" Olivia shouted before turning to glare at Munch. "And YOU! If you EVER make a sex tape of me and Casey again, I will send all your ex-wives after you with waffle irons and tell them you gave their diamond to a younger woman. Got it?" He nodded mutely, still in shock, then Olivia pulled Casey from the squad room.

SVUSVUSVU

"Casey?" Olivia asked, panting heavily, too tired to turn over and face her.

"Mmmhmm?"

"You're not mad at me, are you? Because... I know you didn't want... Branch to know... about... us..."

Casey quieted her with a shush and said quietly, "Come here, Liv." Olivia turned over... one hand smacking Casey right in her uninjured eye. "Ow!" she hissed, shifting away from Olivia and groaning. "OLIViiiiiiiaaaaaa!" she complained, clapping a hand to her un-swollen eye.

"Oh my god, Case, I'm so sorry!" Olivia trailed off, biting her lip anxiously. "You okay?"

Casey laughed evilly and pulled her closer, "Oh, I am so going to make you pay for that, Detective..."

SVUSVUSVU

"OLIVIA!" Casey screamed from the bathroom half an hour later. "GET IN HERE NOW!"

Olivia groaned, then got to her feet and trudged towards the hysterical-sounding ADA. "What's wrong, Case... Casey? What the-"

"You did this!" Casey exclaimed, pointing at her new black eye, which was now as discolored and swollen as the other. "You! Oliiiiiiviiiaaaaa! You bitch! You gave me two black eyes!"

Olivia clapped a hand to her mouth, staring at Casey in shock. "Oh my god, Casey... I... I'm so sorry, I- I, uh... how about makeup sex? Please? I'll do anything..."

"Oh no, Detective, I'm too mad to have sex right now."

After a moment of hesitation, Olivia stepped forward slowly and put a hand on Casey's shoulder. "Oh, is it back to formalities now, Counselor? Well, I've got a few legal briefs for you to go over..." she trailed off and lay a trail of burning kisses along Casey's neck.

"Objection..." Casey moaned, trying to resist the detective and failing miserably. "Badgering the witness..."

Olivia shook her head, running a hand along Casey's back and smiling as her touch made the ADA shiver. "You're not in court, Counselor, you can't object. But are you sure you don't want to rethink you're last motion?"

Casey practically melted in Olivia's arms as the detective kissed her again, and Olivia carried her back to bed, black eyes and all, as the ADA said, "Motion withdrawn."

OH MY GOD CASEY'S RETURNING TONIGHT I CAN'T WAIT I'M SOOOOOOO EXCITED!  
>As long as they don't make her the victims or kill her… SHE HAS TO RETURN AS ADA FOREVER!<p> 


End file.
